Episode 4: Swiveling Webdings Part 2
Plot Server looks around in his room (which is still dark), and then calls Magnifying Glass over to get Television. After he brings Television over, Server finds out that a crowd full of Swivel fans took Monitor and Keyboard and Mouse away so they could test Swivel out. Server gets so mad that he causes offscreen destruction (aside from throwing Stock Chart to the other side of the screen), gets a huge hammer, and kills Television and Magnifying Glass. Later on, he meets up with the Crowd, in which they are chasing Police Car, who contains Swivel, Monitor, and Keyboard and Mouse. To stop them, Server goes right in front of the Police Car. As a result, the crowd boos him, but then screams as they find out they're about to run Server down. A crash is heard while a black screen covers what happened. Right after a couple of statements of what has happened right after the crash (in which they turned out to be fake), the screen zooms in on a crushed Server, with Police Car and the Crowd watching him to see if he is okay. This part of the episode then ends. Reviews One user claimed it wasn't worth the time and effort after waiting almost a whole year for a new Webdings episode. Another user liked the cartoon, although it wasn't too big. Finally, a third was a little confused and only got "a random things about a subject I have no knowledge on," and gave this episode two and a half stars for this particular reason, although they wished the creator best of luck and if the animation improves in the future, he could be off to a great start in the animating field. Trivia *This is the first Webdings episode in 363 days, almost a whole year. *This episode was supposed to come sometime last year, then gave up on it, then decided to finish it. *This is the second Webdings episode to have a higher FPS than 20 FPS. *All the characters from the first part of this cartoon appear in this part as well. *Out of the characters that appeared in this part of the cartoon, but not in the first part, only Magnifying Glass appeared in a cartoon prior to this one (Webdings Night At the Bar). Television, Stock Chart, and Microphone have all made first appearances here. *The music from Television is the same music from mrcontesty's Channel Trailer. *The credits music was made in GarageBand, making this the first time a GarageBand piece was used in a Webdings cartoon. *Originally, there would've been a recap before the intro in this cartoon, but since the voice that did the "Meanwhile" and "Later" title cards has since been removed, and the creator wanted to have the same voice narrate the "Last time on Webdings..." title card, the recap was cut, and there won't be anymore recaps for the future part (or future parts) of this cartoon. *Both Television and Magnifying Glass died in this cartoon, and it is unlikely when they will come back to life. *This is the second longest Webdings episode by far. *This is the only episode of Season 3 of Webdings. Goofs *When Magnifying Glass dies, the shadow is too wide, even when his corpse collapses. *Microphone was strangely not in the real Swivel scene, so he wasn't there to see Server get run over.